


The Doctor, The Detective, and the Lab Technician (and her little cat too)

by evewithanapple



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only takes the best, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor, The Detective, and the Lab Technician (and her little cat too)

When Molly got back to the lab, there was a light on inside.

That in itself wasn't the strange part. She's lost count of the times she had left for lunch, with the door locked securely behind her- not that anyone was going to make off with a cadaver, but the personal effects were kept in her office, and she'd feel awful if anyone stole those before a family member could collect them- and come back an hour later to find Sherlock beating a corpse, or injecting it with something, or scraping under its toenails, or doing things that even she, in all four years of medical school, had never tried and felt a bit queasy contemplating. Heavens only knew how he got in- she'd never given him a key- but he managed it all the same. It got a bit tiresome, but it was Sherlock, and there was no point whatsoever in objecting. At the end of the day, she was just thankful he put the corpses back where he'd found them.

So no, the lights weren't the strange part. That was when she pushed the door, found that it was still locked- what sort of intruder locked the door after themselves?- and, upon letting herself in, found herself face-to-face with a tweed-jacketed man she'd never seen before in her life, standing in front of a large blue box.

Molly blinked.

He was still there.

She blinked again.

No change.

"Ah, Molly Hooper!" the man went on as if she wasn't standing there in confusion and more than a little shock. " _Just_ the woman I wanted to see."

Molly found her voice again. "I'm sorry- who-?"

"Am I? Well I'm called the Doctor, but that's not important. The important question is, who are _you_?"

He talked like her nephew Jamie when he'd gotten into the sugar bowl, only even weirder, if that was possible. "I'm Molly Hooper. You just said that."

"Well of course I did!" His face broke into a grin. It ought to be terrifying, and it was a little, but it was also so infectious that she couldn't help smiling timidly back. "But that doesn't mean anything. I've been called lots of names. Once a friend called me a great big outer-space dumbo, but that doesn't make it true! Well it was at the time. But it's not anymore. What I'm trying to say-" this as she began to blink again- "is that it's not what your _name_ is Molly, it's what you _do_."

Molly felt her shoulders droop slightly. "I don't do much, I'm afraid."

"Nonsense!" He sounded so indignant, like- well like Jamie when someone took his sugar bowl away. "You do all sorts of things! You help the police catch criminals, and you talk to everyone whose relatives come through here, and I have it on good authority that you always fetch coffee for people, even the ones who aren't polite enough to say 'please.'"

Was that how he knew her? He wasn't from one of Sherlock's cases, was he? Not that she especially thought she'd be worthwhile enough to anyone involved to be a criminal's target, but Sherlock did chase some awfully odd people. "Well that's nothing, really." Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the table where she'd left her scalpel. She could fight him off, right? Or at least wound him.

"It's everything! But it's not at the same time." The man put both hands on the autopsy table and leaned forward, still beaming. "Molly Hooper, how would you like to go on an adventure?"

A moment of total silence descended over the labratory.

"With you?"

"Of course with me!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere you like!" He gestured at the blue box. "Because I'll tell you a secret, Molly Hooper- this box can take you _anywhere_. Any time. Any place. Fancy a meeting with Joseph Lister? I can do that! Met the chap once. Nice man, if a bit obsessed with germs."

Molly shook her head. Perhaps it was the box, or the locked door, or the infectious grin, but everything he said was starting to sound frighteningly plausible. "I- I can't. I've got work."

"But that's the beauty of it!" he said impatiently, waving a hand in the air. "Time travel. I can have you here and back before anyone noticed you were gone!"

Molly thought about it. "I have a cat to feed."

"He can come with us! Always use a cat around."

Time travel. And her cat.

She always had wanted to travel.

She nodded. "All right. Let me get my coat."

"Brilliant!" He slapped both hands down on the table, making her jump. "But if you don't mind, we need to make one stop first."

 

* * * *

 

When Sally stepped into her apartment, there was a man inside.

Her hand went to her gun.

"Whoa now!" the man said, holding both hands up. "No need for guns. Nasty things, guns. Unless they're water guns. Have you ever used a water gun? I know you have. Great things, water guns. We should use them more often. Less lasting harm, and it's much more fun. We need to make water guns cool."

Sally lowered her gun to her side, but did not drop it. He seemed harmlessly batty enough, but you could never tell. And he had just broken into her home. "Who are you and how did you get in!"

"I'm the Doctor!" The man's grin cinched it for her- definitely barmy. But at the same time, her instincts- and her instincts rarely failed her- said that he was the harmless sort. That didn't mean she was putting the gun away, though.

"Well _Doctor_ , what do you want?"

His face fell slightly and she felt, irrationally, like she'd just kicked a puppy. The kind of puppy that got overexcited and pissed on your leg, but still. A puppy. "You, of course!"

She shifted her grip on the gun. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"It's all right, Detective Donovan." Molly Hooper stepped out from behind him, smiling shyly. "He's not here to harm you."

Sally blinked. "Molly, what on _earth_ -?" It wasn't that she didn't like the woman, or for that matter, didn't trust her. But . . . well, Molly seemed to wholeheartedly believe in Sherlock Holmes. She was a lovely person and a skilled mortician, but character assessments didn't seem to be her strong suit.

The man was still beaming at her. Slightly maniacally, in fact. "I explained to Molly on the way over. You see, the thing of it is, I need travelling companions. I've been on my own long enough now, and it gets lonely out in space by myself. And well, I only take the best. And you and Molly are most definitely the best." He spread his arms wide, almost like he was expecting a hug. She was not hugging him. "So what do you say?"

Molly was looking at her so hopefully, it was giving her that kicking-a-puppy feeling again. Still. "Not a word of what you just said made sense."

"I can explain!" Molly jumped in. "You see, he's- well he's a time traveller. And a space traveller. And he'd like us to go with him!"

Sally had, by this point, pocketed her gun, feeling fairly certain that the conversation would not turn violent. It had turned weird, though. Very weird. "Even if I believed that you travelled in time- and I'm not saying I do- I have a job here. And family. I doubt Lodnon's criminals are going to take a vacation while I'm off time-hopping."

"But that's the beauty of it!" Molly interrupted, eyes impossibly wide and hopeful. "He can bring us back at the exact moment we left. We wouldn't miss a thing!"

Sally pursed her lips. "Prove it."

"I can show you right now," Molly said, excited, before the man could speak. "It's amazing- when you see the inside of his machine, you'll understand. It's bigger on the inside!"

Sally crossed her arms. "I'm not promising anything."

"Don't need to!" the Doctor said, still grinning.

Looking between Molly's beaming face and the Doctor's beaming face, Sally knew very well when she was beat. Still, she had to sigh a bit, just for appearances' sake. "Fine then. Let's go."

And they stepped into the box together.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea goes to ayries on Tumblr. They made a "Molly meets the Doctor" gifset, and I sort of . . . ran with it. With bonus Sally, because who WOULDN'T want Sally on their outerspace adventures? Not me, that's who.


End file.
